The Seraph Pirates/Relationships
Kai's Relationships 'Kai & Eldora' Kai and Eldora are very close due to the nature of their meeting and trust each other more than anyone else in the world. They act as each others confidants and will always listen to the other's problems. They began as partners in escape and rapidly became friends through their similar backgrounds as former slaves. There has always been mild romantic undertones to the relationship between the two, but they have yet to be acted upon. 'Kai & Luther' Kai and Luther are best friends with almost opposing personalities. Kai looks up to Luther becuase of his natural confidence and charm; hoping to one day be able to emulate his social skills. Luther in turn looks up to Kai for his ability to stay calm and in corntrol in almost any situation. 'Kai & Edward' 'Kai & Zarah' 'Kai & Kitsune' 'Kai & Darius' 'Kai & Lucy' 'Kai & Rosita' 'Kai & Imogen' When Imogen first met Kai she was understandably terrified of him (I mean come on she's nine and she just watched him kill people with his bare hands). However she slowly became less nervous of him and he eventually becomes her Uncle Kai. 'Kai & Yoshiro' Yoshiro is a more quiet member of the crew who rarely speaks, but whose adivce is always sound when it is given. Kai respects this quality in Yoshrio as well as his fighting ability, whilst Yoshiro respects Kai ability to intuitively understand situations and ideas instantly. 'Kai & Marcus' Eldora's Relationships 'Eldora & Luther' Luther and Eldora see each other almost like siblings, Luther watching over her as if she was his little sister and he is quite protective of her. 'Eldora & Edward' 'Eldora & Zarah' 'Eldora & Kitsune' 'Eldora & Darius' 'Eldora & Lucy' Yoshiro and Lucy have a normal friendly relationship at first, however of the course of the time skip Yoshiro and Lucy fall for each other. Yoshiro also trains her how to wield a sword, giving her his own sword after he takes up the Wraith of Wrath. 'Eldora & Rosita' 'Eldora & Imogen' 'Eldora & Yoshiro' 'Eldora & Marcus' Luther's Relationships 'Luther & Edward' 'Luther & Zarah' Luther and Zarah spend most of their time together arguing with each other, launching any insult they can think of at the time and some of their usual favourites. The two are both extremely confident in their dealings with the opposite gender and as such there is always a feeling of sexual tension when the two are around each other. However despite their constant arguements, the two are shown to care about each other a great deal; which is shown when Luther is injured in combat and Zarah cannot sleep until she knows he is okay (which she constantly denies when asked by Luther). 'Luther & Kitsune' 'Luther & Darius' 'Luther & Lucy' 'Luther & Rosita' 'Luther & Imogen' 'Luther & Yoshiro' 'Luther & Marcus' Edward's Relatioships 'Edward & Zarah' 'Edward & Kitsune' 'Edward & Darius' 'Edward & Lucy' 'Edward & Rosita' 'Edward & Imogen' 'Edward & Yoshiro' 'Edward & Marcus' Zarah's Relationships 'Zarah & Kitsune' 'Zarah & Darius' 'Zarah & Lucy' 'Zarah & Rosita' 'Zarah & Imogen' 'Zarah & Yoshiro' 'Zarah & Marcus' Darius's Relationships 'Darius & Kitsune' 'Darius & Lucy' 'Darius & Rosita' 'Darius & Imogen' 'Darius & Yoshiro' 'Darius & Marcus' Lucy's Relationships 'Lucy & Kitsune' 'Lucy & Rosita' 'Lucy & Imogen' 'Lucy & Yoshiro' 'Lucy & Marcus' Rosita's Relationships 'Rosita & Kitsune' 'Rosita & Imogen' Imgoen is Rostia's adopted daughter and the most important person in Rosita's life. She dotes on her at every possible opportunity. She also has been training her daughter to act as a Nurse for her making her more useful to the crew in times of need. 'Rosita & Yoshiro' 'Rosita & Marcus' Imogen's Relationships 'Imogen & Kitsune' 'Imogen & Yoshiro' 'Imogen & Marcus' Yoshiro's Relationships 'Yoshiro & Kitsune' 'Yoshiro & Marcus' Marcus' Relationships 'Marcus & Kitsune' Outside Crew Relationships 'Moonstar & Lain' Kai met Moonstar and Lain in Alabasta and became good friends (see A dancer in the land of Sand? The Seraph Pirates meets the girl with a talking cat!!). Category:Seraph Pirates Category:Crew Subpages Category:Wings Of The Wind